


In the dark of night

by Spartandestroyr



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartandestroyr/pseuds/Spartandestroyr
Summary: I used to be the type of person who believed that the world was this perfect place where nothing bad ever happened. Adults went to work and kids went to school nobody got hurt unless it was on the playground, but that was just one time and I’ve got a pretty awesome scar as a trophy. I admit I was naïve, but can you blame me I lived in a completely safe neighborhood (or so I thought) where the worst thing that happened was the occasional argument between neighbors. I was your typical popular girl with tons of friends, fairly rich parents, and a nice house. Out of all my friends I can truly say that only two ever held the title as best friend and at first I considered both of them as sisters. It wasn’t until I really got know the one of them that I began to notice that I had more than friendly feelings for her. Before I can get to the happy ending that we all so desperately crave I have to start at the beginning, and like every good love story in history there has to be some drama, grief, and little tragedy. My name is Chloe Beale and this the story of how I lived and died only to be reborn as something new.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	In the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here, As of now it's just a oneshot but if enough people want it continued I will. I hope you enjoy it and don't feel afraid to tell me what you think even if you hate it. I updated chapter 1 and changed it to a multi chapter fic. I went through and fixed some plot holes and added some more details trying to flush out the story some more. I fixed a crap ton of typos thanks to my friend who did a great job and being a beta for me.

I used to be the type of person who believed that the world was this perfect place where nothing bad ever happened. Adults went to work and kids went to school nobody got hurt unless it was on the playground, but that was just one time and I’ve got a pretty awesome scar as a trophy. I admit I was naive, but can you blame me I lived in a completely safe neighborhood (or so I thought) where the worst thing that happened was the occasional argument between neighbors. I was your typical popular girl with tons of friends, fairly rich parents, and a nice house. Out of all my friends I can truly say that only two ever held the title as best friend and at first I considered both of them as sisters. It wasn’t until I really got know the one of them that I began to notice that I had more than friendly feelings for her. Before I can get to the happy ending that we all so desperately crave I have to start at the beginning, and like every good love story in history there has to be some drama, grief, and little tragedy. My name is Chloe Beale and this the story of how I lived and died only to be reborn as something new.

  
  


  
  


_**15 years before** _

  
  


“Okay, so we’re going to begin today’s assignment by splitting into groups of two, but before I let you do just that let me explain what you’ll be doing.” I feel my phone vibrate signaling a notification, so I pull it out of my pocket it’s a message from Aubrey.

Aubrey: _**partners?**_

_I smile as I read the message. I’ve known my blonde friend since kindergarten she helped me after I fell off the monkey bars and quite literally bump my head. We have been inseparable ever since._

Me: _**Totes :) no 1 Id rather team up with than my**_ _ **BFF**_

Looking back up to the front of the room I see the teacher is still explaining the assignment so I turn back to my phone when I feel it vibrate again.

Aubrey: _**Do you have to use that word? We’re not in middle school anymore and you know I hate when you use text speech.**_

Me: _**I totes have 2 use it**_ _ **b**_ _ **ree :) > and its so much easier 2 text this way.**_

_I mean really I don’t ‘_ _have_ _’ to use it, but I do it just to get a rise out her._

“Miss Beale, is there something more important on your phone than knowing how to do this assignment?” Teacher says with a stern look on his face.

I put on my best innocent face and respond. “No, Mr Galloway I was just making sure it was turned off.” He shoots me a look that says he clearly sees right through the lie, but turns his attention back to the rest of the class anyway. My phone vibrates once more chancing a look, and I see Bree messaged back.

Aubrey: **:P**

I shoot back a quick angry emoji before putting my phone back in my pocket. Much as I dislike this class I’d rather not give Mr, Galloway anymore reason to fail me its hard enough as is.

Science was never one of my favorite subjects, and so Biology is a constant nightmare. I’m brought out my thoughts at the sound the classroom door opening. In walks what I can only describe as the most unique girl I have ever seen. She has neck length brown hair, and is wearing more black mascara than anyone really needs. The teacher stops his lesson long enough to introduce the new girl, and directing her to a table which just so happens to be the one behind me. I’m so focused in staring at her I miss when she says her name. She heads to her new lab table giving me the opportunity to be even more of a creep and look at her some more. I notice she’s wearing a black t-shirt with a band I’ve never heard of on the front, and a pair skinny jeans that is doing amazing things to the shape of her hips.

I find myself staring up to the point she disappears behind me, but just before I lose sight of her she turns her head and catches my stare. I get so lost in her blue almost gray eyes that I can’t look away, and just as quickly as it happened she turns her head back to the left and disappears.

I’m well aware of her sitting just a few feet behind me, and as much as I want to turn around to invade her personal space I manage to tone it down just long enough to hear the teacher releasing us to find partners. I hesitantly stand and make my way to my best friend pulling the stool back away from the table to sit facing Bree. I’m vaguely aware of her talking to me as my attention keeps being pulled back to the little girl with to much black make-up still sitting in the same spot staring out the window. I’m forced to focus solely on my best friend when she begins waving her hand in my face.

“Earth to Chloe are you still here?” Aubrey says in an exasperated tone. Before I can say anything she continues “I don’t know where you just went, but we need to get started on this I can’t get an F you know how my parents are.”

It’s at this moment I realize I have no clue what this assignment it about. It must be apparent on my face, because my blonde friend is giving me her famous are you “aca-kidding” me look.

“Bree, I’m sorry I got a little lost in my head, but I swear I’m all here now so let’s get started.” Her stare changes to “you’re lucky I love you” look and I just return it with a smile. We starts explaining the assignment to me completely unaware of the dilemma going on inside my head.

So for the rest of the hour we go over everything that needs to be done and divide up the work and by the end of the period we’re both pretty confident about the assignment. Before class ends we all head back to our seats. I make my way back to mine and as I get close I notice the new girl is staring at me. I catch her stare and return it with one my famous smiles, but she just turns her head away back to staring out the window. I take my seat and turn around to face her, make a ‘clearing my throat’ sound. She looks back at me and I smile again, but this time she actually gives a small smile back.

“Hi, my name is Chloe Beale, I didn’t catch yours.” I see her smile turn to a smirk and I can almost watch the gears turn in her head.

“Too busy checking me out Beale?” At this I kind of resemble a fish opening and closing my mouth. _Was I that obvious?_ I try to say something, but my mind just won’t relay the words to my mouth. “I’m just kidding you don’t need to short circuit. My name is Beca Mitchell.”

My brain finally catches up and I say, “Beca? Would that be short for Rebecca?” I see her face scrunch up and I see her shake her head.

“Only my parents call me that Beca is my name.” she says sounding a little agitated.

“Well Beca, what brings you to sunny Atlanta?”

“Oh, you know, just trying to work on my sunny disposition.” She says while keeping a straight face, andI can’t help but laugh.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket I don’t bother pulling it out, as I know who it’s from. I turn my head to look toward my best friend. She’s just staring at me with an expression that’s a cross of curious and angry. I move my attention back to Beca and in my peripheral sight I see her wielding that small smile from before.

A moment later the bell is signaling the end of class and the end of the day. I gather my bag and say good bye to my hopefully new friend. I make my way toward the front of the class. I see Bree is already out the door. Walking out the door I see her waiting in the hallway. She still has the same expression as in the class, but it changes to a smile when she see’s me. We hug and exchange our good-byes heading in opposite directions. One of the down sides of being in the Cheer squad is I don’t get much time with her other than the few classes we share. I really like being a cheer leader it allows me to be myself without worrying about coming across as ‘ _too much’._

I make it to the girls locker room and quickly change into my cheer outfit. I make my way out of the locker room and out on to the field. On the way over to where my cheer squad is meeting I almost trip over myself, because the sight before me is of Beca in a pair of short track shorts, and a jersey running laps around the track. My train of thought completely derailed, and I’m left standing in the middle of the field being a total creep. I vaguely hear one of the other girls on my squad call my name. I try to shake the thoughts out of my head, and continue over to the rest of the squad.

Cheer practice flies by and about halfway through I lose sight of the tiny brunette. The rest of practice zooms by and before I know it I’m heading to the locker room. I take my dirty cheer outfit off and drop it in my locker, grab a towel, and head toward the showers. I’m actually one of the only girls that use the school showers, and I’m not sure why. I think it has _something_ _to do with_ _them being_ _supposedly_ _haunted,_ _but whatever_ _._

So you can imagine my shock when I walk in and hear a beautiful voice singing, and not just any song either. It’s the song I have used quite a lot recently for ‘ _personal things_ ’. I have to remind myself this isn’t the best time for thoughts like that. I make my way over to the stall the singing is coming out of, and with my mind set on just letting whomever it is keep going. Unfortunately as I get closer I see through the gap of the shower curtain something that makes my heart skip a beat. It’s none other than the star of my thoughts since I first saw her 2 hours ago and then again out on the track. I see myself reaching for the curtain and yanking it back before I can even think what I am doing.

The singing came to an abrupt stop followed closely by a high pitched ‘Dude’. I watch as recognition appears on her face and at the same time her eyes drop from mine, and make a quick pass down my nude form.

“You can sing?” I say before I can stop myself. “You should totes tryout for chorus class we could always use a fresh face.”

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk!” the brunette shouts.

I pay no mind to what she said and continue. “How high does your belt go?”

“My what? Seriously I’m nude.” she says turning around and giving me a nice view of her rear end.

“You were singing Titanium right?” That gets her attention and she stops fidgeting and partly turns around.

“You know David Guetta?”

“What? Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam...my lady jam.” I tact on the last part to try and get a rise out of her. _A little bit of payback for the earlier comment about me checking her out._ It seems to partly work as I catch a glimpse of a blush as she turns back away from me.

“That’s nice.” she responds with.

“Yeah it is. The song really builds.” I say adding a little wink at the end. I hear her say what sounds like ‘gross’ under her breath, but I continue on. “Can you sing it for me?”

“Dude no!”

I know what she is thinking and I quickly respond. “No not for that reason.” Not that I wouldn’t mind. “I’m not leaving until you sing, so?” I take a deep breath mostly to calm myself, but also to get ready to join her; if she actually decides to sing. Beca finally turns around to face me and starts to sing.

‘ _I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away’._

I join in at the first “fire away” our voices harmonizing perfectly, and our eyes lock on to each other as we continue to sing. Just as quickly as it started its over, and we stare for a few more seconds before I see her eyes drop down then back up. I remember we’re both naked.

“Oh...yeah... I’m pretty confident about...all this.” I say waving my arms around the front of me. I see her blush before she responds

“You should be.” I see her look away again and I hand her the towel hanging outside. “I still need to shower,” she whispers. I smile before turning away to head back to the lockers my own shower forgotten.

Yelling over my shoulders, “See you tomorrow… Beca”. I can tell we’re going to be really fast friends. If I can manage to keep my toner in check that is.

  
  


_**Two years later** _

  
  


“Hey, Becs you coming over after school?” I say sitting at our table in the back corner of the lunch room. Beca sits on my right and dressed in her usual attire although over the last few months she began to wear different colors. Today is red undershirt with her black blazer and blue jeans that are just a little too tight, but I’m not complaining. My other best friend Aubrey (or Bree as I call her) sits to my left in her pant suit. It’s our senior year of high-school, but she dresses like she's all ready for an interview for some fancy job. That’s just how she is, but it don’t mean I love her any less for it.

  
  


“I guess, my dad is working late tonight and step-monster is watching my brother so I’m free.” Beca says not looking up from the plate of food in front of her. Something I found out pretty earlier on is that this girl can eat, but I still don’t know where she puts it. It took me a lot longer than I thought to really get her to open up. I found out her parents got divorced when she was young, and two years ago she moved to live her father after her mom passed away. She still hasn’t told me how she died, but I can guess it wasn’t because of natural causes. Something else I learned very quickly was not to push her to talk about herself. It didn’t take us long to become best friends longer, but still longer than I hoped.

We had our ups and downs that first year. I earned her trust only to abuse it when she needed me the most. She had a huge fight with her dad and I was to busy with cheer stuff to make time for her. We made up and became closer friends for it, but I decided at the start of our junior year I would drop cheer . She tried to talk me out of it, but I just wasn’t feeling it anymore. Chorus was picking up we started picking up more and more gigs. I just didn’t have time for it anymore and still be able to maintain my friendships.

Which leads me to the relationship between her and Bree. That is a different story all together. They still don’t exactly like each other, but they tolerate each other for my sake. They had a big dispute after she first joined chorus with us. She wasn’t really fond of Bree’s choices of songs. Something that caused quite a speed bump in the friendship part for me and the blonde. I may have tried to side with Beca on it. I’m a little selfish and don’t want to lose either of them, so I ended up sitting them down and forced them to come to a compromise. It worked for the most part, but they still have their moments.

I almost forgot Beca had answered my question, and I quickly respond. “Okay sweet, I’ll let my mom know. Bree do you wanna come over?” I already know the answer, but I ask her anyway.

  
  


“Chloe it’s a school night and I have tons of homework what do you think? You both _should_ have tons of homework as well.” She says staring at Beca for the last part challenging her to respond. _Really Bree, did you have to start?_ P _lease Beca don’t say anything._

  
  


“Well not everyone is an overachiever Aubrey. I mean some us like to actual have life outside of school.” I just shake my head I love them both, but sometimes they really get on my nerves. I hear the end of lunch bell ring, and I can’t help but laugh. As cliché as this may sound we are ‘ _literally saved by the bell’._

  
  


Aubrey gets up and leaves without saying anything but a quick goodbye and tosses her trash and is gone. I look over at Beca giving her ‘ _Did you really have to say that?’_ look. In her defense she does look somewhat apologetic.

“I mean she kind of started it this time.” Beca says as she gets up off the bench.

  
  


I follow her to the trash cans and toss my trash. We say goodbye and head for our one class that's not together. Something I really tried to fight at first, but it has been somewhat beneficial for moments like this. When I needed a break from the both of them this was the one class I could get that.

The rest of school speeds by and before I know it I’m on the bus headed home. Beca didn’t really say much the rest of the day and I can tell she feels bad for what she said at lunch. She knows how hard things have been with Bree as the closer college gets the harder her dad has gotten with her. Aubrey tries to pretend it don’t bother her, but I can tell its hurting her. She seems to some times take it out on us, but I know that she doesn’t mean half the things she says.

  
  


The brunette contrary to Aubrey’s belief really does try to be on her best behavior, but Beca’s natural defense is sarcasm and Bree keeps triggering it. Beca may not like to admit she has anything in common with the blonde, but she understands the blonde’s position the best. My little brunette friend’s dream is move to L.A. and start working toward being a music producer. Her dad stays on her to finish high-school and go to college, and I can’t help but be a little selfish wanting to keep her close.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the bus pulling up to my stop. I step off the bus and wave bye the bus driver and begin the short walk to my house.

  
  


I get inside and hear my mom in the kitchen and I walk over to her. She turns around and I give her a hug.

“Hey honey, how was school?”

“It was good I have some homework left to do.” I say stepping out of her embrace, I really do love my mom’s hugs.

“What time is Beca coming over?”

“Umm, I think around 5? She didn’t exactly tell me what time.”

“Okay, make sure to get your homework done before she gets here. We are having pot roast for dinner tonight, so I’m going to be busy in here.”

“Yes mom, If you need any help let me know.” I say as I head for the stairs

“Okay thank you dear.” My mom is that typical southern house wife. She can be strict when she want’s to, but also the sweetest person in the world at the same time. My brother’s when they were still living at home use to tease me, by saying that I was just a younger version of my mom. As I got older I realized how true that is. We look almost like twins she has the same red hair and light dusting of freckles. We often got mistaken for sisters when I would go to the store with her.

  
  


I climb the stairs heading straight to my room, and shutting the door behind me. I dump my backpack on the desk and decide to grab a quick shower. Looking at the alarm clock I notice I have a couple hours before my little DJ gets here. I hurry up and grab some clothes and head to my en suite shower. One of the perks of being the only other girl in the house. Once I’m done with my shower and dressed I get started on my homework.

I’m almost done with my work when I hear my mom shout up the stairs.

  
  


“Chloe honey Beca is here!”

“Thanks mom” I shout back

I can’t help the smile that graces my face as I here Beca climbing the stairs, and opening my door. I look over at her and my smile gets even bigger if that’s possible.

“Hey Becs, ever heard of knocking I could have been naked you know…” I say while maintaining my smile.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time nor the last time I’ve seen you like that.” She smiles back and I realize not for the first time just how beautiful her smile really is.

I’m reminded of the first time of when I truly felt jealous of someone. It hit me quite sudden last year after Beca started dating Jesse. It was at that moment I realized my feelings for my brunette best friend were definitely more than friendly. I pushed my feelings down determined to be the friend I was suppose to be. She was so happy and being her friend, supporting her was more important to me than my own feelings. Having her as my best friend was better than not having her in my life at all.

I remember the day that Jesse broke up with her. I tried so hard to not show how happy that made me. I thought I would finally get a chance to tell her how I felt, but I once again was required to be the best friend and supply a shoulder to cry on. I’ve been buying my time trying to feel her out, and trying to be her friend. She told me last week she has feelings for some else and she thinks that’s why Jesse broke it off. She hasn’t told me who it is. Which I admit hurt me at first, but then the logical part of my brain started thinking maybe she wouldn’t tell me cause its me she has those feelings for. I know that may sound shallow, but I really hoped I was right.

My feelings; no matter how hard I try to keep them in check; continue to build up. So after wrestling with myself all day about it I resigned myself to finding out tonight. I had to know for better or worse what kind of feelings the brunette held for me.

“I just have little bit of homework left hope you don’t mind.”

“Okay, I’m just going to play on my phone.” she says this as she walks over to my bed and plops herself down.

“Make yourself right home Mitchell.” I say smiling for the umpteenth time since she got here.

“Don’t worry I planned on it.” She responds shooting me her trademarked smirk.

We sit in comfortable silence while I finish up my homework, and she plays games on her phone. I finally finish 30 minutes later and I turn around to face her. I feel my heart skip a beat she’s not doing, although she’s not doing anything special just playing on her phone. At that moment I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so beautiful. Just when I thought it wasn’t possible to feel any stronger for the talented DJ I feel myself falling even more. She catches my stare and locks eyes with me a smile etched on her face.

  
  


“See something you like Beale?” I know she’s just teasing, but it’s at that moment I make the decision not to waste anymore time. I keep my eyes locked on her face as I stand and walk over to my bed. I arrange myself so I’m sitting on my knees and I lean in. I see her eyes drop from mine to my lips and back up. It’s all the confirmation I need, and I remove the gap between us and our lips touch for the first time.

  
  


I feel my heart pounding in chest like it’s trying to break free. I begin to think I messed up and I miss read the signs when I don’t feel her kiss me back. I begin to pull away feeling my heart begin to break, when she reaches out and puts her hand on the back of my neck. She finally starts kissing me back, and I lose all coherent thought. All I can think about is how Beca’s lips feel against mine, and how my fantasies of this moment never came close to the real thing. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and I hear Beca gasp granting me entrance and I deepen the kiss.

  
  


As first kisses go this beyond anything I could of guessed. It’s not like they say in romance novels or movies there’s no fireworks or explosions. Just the sudden absence of sound the only thing I can hear is our breathing and the small gasps and moans escaping the both of us. Too soon we are pulling apart gasping for breath as we just smile and stare into each others eyes; light blue on cloudy blue never turning away.

Beca breaks the silence, “Wow.” Is all she says and I can’t help but agree. So I do just that.

  
  


“Wow, indeed.” Before we get a chance to talk about it my mom is knocking on my door to let us know dinner is ready. “Okay mom be down in a sec.” I hear my mom’s footsteps retreating back down stairs. I turn back to Beca to see her staring at me again. I open my mouth to speak when she leans in and plants her lips back on mine. I giggle at the unexpected kiss, and I pull away to keep it from getting to heated again. “We need to get down stairs.” As much as I’d like to just stay up here and keep kissing her I know my mom would be back up here. I really like to keep this to myself just a little while. My parents already know I’m pan, but I don’t know how Beca feels about anyone knowing. So for now we’ll keep this between us at least until we can actually talk about it.

  
  


She smiles and says, “Why can’t just stay up here I’m not really that hungry anyway.” I feel the fluttering of the butterflies as I watch her face for any hint of falseness, or regret. None appears just pure unbridled happiness and truth. I lean in and kiss her one last time before getting up off the bed and heading for my door. I turn around as I open the door and see her with a pout on her face. I can’t help the giggle that escapes. I smile at her and I head out the door.

  
  


  
  


_**Beca’s Pov** _

  
  


I sit on Chloe’s bed stunned wondering what just happened. I keep replaying it over and over in my head. One moment I was playing Candy Crush; of all things; on my phone the next I’m making out with my best friend. I had hoped that she felt the same, but being my normal unobservant self I never saw the signs. Sitting here I see flashes of memories, of interactions between me and her over the years, and now it all makes sense. Reality slams itself into my conscious mind that Chloe freaking Beale actually has feelings for me. I feel like such an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

I know Jesse saw it, although he never came out and said it. I had a feeling that was why he called it off. At the time though I was really heart broken Jesse was my first love or so I thought. I couldn’t understand why he would just end it like that. The events of tonight made realize he didn’t break up with me cause he didn’t care, but the exact opposite. He cared enough to step aside and make room for the person I didn’t even know I had feelings for. I came to the conclusion last week after hanging out with Chloe that I had more than friendly feelings, but I never in a million years thought she felt the same.

I remember that day in the school locker room, and I feel my cheeks flush with warmth. I should of seen it then friends or at the time strangers don’t just barge into someone’s shower, and force them to sing. I mean I told myself then that was just how Chloe was, but in the back of my mind I guess I always knew that wasn’t the whole truth.

I didn’t realize how long I had just been sitting there staring off into space until I heard Chloe shout from the bottom of the stairs. “Beca! Get your cute butt down here.” Wow I was so damn blind how could I have not seen what was right in front of me.

  
  


I scramble off the bed and head out the door taking the stairs a little fast. In my haste I almost slam into Chloe at the bottom of them. I hear her giggle, and I feel her grab my hand pulling me to the dinner room. It’s a room I’ve been in hundreds of times, but some for reason feels different. I look around noting the same hardwood red mahogany dinner table with matching chairs. The same bay window with light pink curtains draped around the sides. The same pillow I often put behind my back as Chloe and I sat in that very window doing our homework. It was cramped but it never seemed to bother either of us. The room had the same coffee colored walls with the same china cabinet that looked older than both Chloe and I put together. It was all the same, but at the same time different.

I unconsciously find myself sitting next to her at the table. I reach for her hand under the table and squeeze it. I feel her do the same and I take the chance to look at her and see her smiling. I’ve seen her smile millions of times. This one was different it was as if the sun was right here in this room , although it had set a few hours before. I can feel my lips curl up on there own accord and what feels like the thousandth time tonight I’m smiling. I try to convey everything that hasn’t been said into that one smile, and I know she understands with she looks away and I see the red rush to her face.

I finally look down at the plate in front of me and my mouth begins to water. _I guess I was actually hungry._ As if I had asked it to my stomach made a gurgling sound. I hear Chloe giggle to my right and I can’t help but let out a god honest giggle myself. I go to bring a bit to my mouth when I see Chloe’s mom staring at me with the Beale family’s famous smile.

“Thank you Mrs. Beale this looks delicious.”

“You’re very welcome honey, but please call me Sarah you know better.” When I first met Chloe’s mother I instantly knew where my friend had gotten her personality from and it’s really showing tonight.

“Right sorry Sarah, but again thank you.” she responds with a slight nod and we all start to dig in. For the next few minutes the only sounds are forks scraping the plates and people chewing. I take a chance to look around the room again and I see Chloe’s dad helping himself to seconds he catches my stare and let’s out a light chuckle.

“Beca, how’s your dad and Step mom doing? I haven’t had a chance to talk to your old man in a few weeks.” Says Mr. Beale or Micheal and I’m told to call him.

“He’s doing okay just been busy over at Barden U. I guess one of the professors is out so he’s teaching a couple extra classes. Shelia is doing good I guess. She’s ready to get the baby out I’m sure.”

“I guess I need to give him a call set up a time to do a few rounds of golf. When is she due it’s coming up ain’t it?”

“Um… Yeah next week I believe or the week after.” I’m not all that happy about having another half brother, but it has been a blessing in disguise. The closer the due date gets the less my father bugs me about college so I can deal with that for now.

The conversation ends there as Micheal goes back to eating. I’m almost done with my plate so I glance over at Chloe who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time and I see her smiling at me. I mouth ‘What’ at her and she just shakes her head and goes back to eating. I feel the butterflies flapping like crazy and can’t help, but wonder what did I do to deserve someone like Chloe in my life.

I get pulled out of my moment of reflection with the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. _Weird I thought I left it upstairs, when did I put it in my pocket?_ I pull it out of my pocket and see it’s my father calling, so I excuse myself to answer it. I feel Chloe’s eyes on me as I walk around the corner out of her sight.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” I say holding the phone up to my ear.

“Beca I need you to come home now Sheila is having some bad cramps and she’s not feeling well, so I’m taking her to the hospital. I need you to watch your brother.” I sigh cause of course my night was going just too good.

“Dad he’s 14 he can stay home by himself for a little bit.”

“I get that Becs but it’s dark and you know how he gets so please just for once do something for someone other than yourself.” I can’t believe he just said that I’m stunned into silence and he takes that as compliance. “We have to leave now so just hurry up.” He hangs up before I can issue my rebuttal and I’m left just standing in the hallway. I snap out of it when I feel warm arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind. I school my face before I turn around to face the invader. I smile when our eye meet. _God, she_ _is_ _so beautiful._

“Is everything okay Becs?” She says in her ‘ _trying not to scare me off voice.’_ I don’t trust my voice just yet so I just nod. We stand there in the hallway just hugging each other for what feels like forever.

“I have to head home my dad has to take step monster to the hospital for what’s probably another false alarm.” I don’t have to finish explaining she just nods her head and she leans down and plants one last kiss on my lips and lets go of me.

“Okay do you wanna a ride I’m sure my…” I stop her by nodding a no. I walk back into the dinning room to say good bye to her parents. I walk back to the front door stopping to put my shoes back on and kiss her one last time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” I say as I turn to walk out into the cool brisk night.

“See you tomorrow Becs.” She waves as she closes the door behind me.

I only live just on the other side of the woods so in the sense of wanting to get out the cold I take the path through the woods. I’m about 100 yards in when I start hearing noises I know it’s just animals, but the sounds continue to get louder the further in I go. I’m almost to the other side when the sound crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs sound around me. The sharp sound of an owl hooting makes my heart begin to race and my legs freeze. _Geez girl pull yourself together there is nothing out here but freaking animals._ I pull my phone out anyway ready to call the police if need be. I look up from my phone to see a figure standing in front of me. I look around like I’m trying to see where it came from, but when I see nothing I move my gaze back to the person in front of me.

The figure appears to be male wearing a black hoodie, dark color pants, and no shoes; which strikes me as odd considering its like high 40’s out right now. I can’t see his face except for the small ray of moon light hitting his lips. I see them curve up in to a smirk and I feel my heart screaming in my chest. My instincts telling me to run, but I can’t bring my feet to move.

Sensing my indecision his smirk seems to become a full blown smile and I hear what I can only guess would be what an angel’s voice would sound like.

“What is such a pretty young women like you doing out in the woods this late? Don’t you know there are creeps in places like this.” The last part is said as a statement more than a question.

I know I shouldn’t respond, but I can’t stop myself as my words escape my mouth. “Says the person barefoot and looking like a creep himself.” I hear what only can be angels singing as he laughs, and it seems to echo off the trees around us. The hairs on the back of neck began to stand up and my instincts continue to scream at me to run.

“Snarky and pretty, such a pity to waste such a beautiful human as you. Maybe I’ll keep you around instead.”

I feel my eyes go wide and hear myself take a sharp intake of breath. The cold air doing nothing to calm my heart. The organ in my chest pounds against my ribs like it’s trying to escape. His casual use of the word human made me feel as if he didn’t quite count himself as one. So I couldn’t help myself when I ask, “What are you?”

I see him move one step closer and feel myself involuntarily take one backwards. _Oh, so now my legs decide to work._ I try to make them move again, but once again they fail me.

“Always the same old questions. What are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want? Why can’t humans every just stop asking questions they don’t want the answers to?” I see him take another step closer to me, but this time I’m truly frozen in place a scream building in my throat. He seems to sense my increasing fear and says, “screaming won’t help you now my dear, but I promise it will all be over quick.” The last thing I see is his Bright red eyes and my world goes black.


End file.
